1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a tile edging strip, and more particularly, to a tile edging strip which is adaptable for wall and/or floor tiling applications.
2. Background Art
Tile edging strips have been identified in the art for years, and are the subject of numerous patents, including: U.S. Pat. No. 5,907,934; U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,548; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 364,234; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 364,233; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 363,996.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,907,934 discloses an interfacing floor tile for a rectilinear flooring system comprising a top surface, a parallel bottom surface, and three side surfaces forming a right triangle. The three side surfaces are composed of a first side surface and a second side surface which form the adjacent sides of the right triangle and a third surface which forms the side opposite to the right triangle. The first side surface and the second side surface are integrally formed with an outwardly extending interlocking strip having a multitude of male interlocking members of any like tile. The first side surface, the second side surface, and the third side surface are formed with a multitude of female cavities in the bottom surface and are located in a row adjacent to the side surfaces and the cavities are positioned to mate with male connecting members of any like tile. Alternatively, the first side and the second side surface are formed with a multitude of female cavities in the bottom surface and are located in a row adjacent to the first side surface and the second side surface and the cavities are positioned to mate with male connecting members of any like tile.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,548 discloses a method of installing a stone tile surface comprising the steps of: (1) fixing a plurality of stone tiles to a generally planar surface to form a covering layer having a first edge; and (2) providing a first edging piece formed from additional stone tiles, comprising the steps of: (a) providing a stone tile; (b) cutting the stone tile into a plurality of strips; (c) shaping a first strip of the plurality of strips into a first side member; (d) shaping a second strip of the plurality of strips into a second side member; (e) using a third strip of the plurality of strips as a face member having a first edge and a second edge; (f) affixing the first side member and the second side member to the first edge and the second side member and the face member respectively; (g) supporting the first side member, the second side member and the face member with a base member; and (h) concealing the first edge by affixing the first edging piece to the first edge.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 364,234; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 364,233; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 363,996 disclose the ornamental design of tile edging strips which are configured for receiving tiles therewithin.
The present invention is directed to a tile edging strip comprising: (a) a substrate engaging member, wherein the substrate engaging member is configured for engaging a primary substrate; (b) a tile engaging member, wherein the tile engaging member is configured for engaging one or more tiles; (c) a spacing support member, wherein the spacing support member is positioned between the substrate engaging member and the tile engaging member; and (d) a transition member, wherein the transition member is associated with both the tile engaging member and the substrate engaging member.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention the substrate engaging member, the tile engaging member, and the spacing support member define a channel, wherein the channel is configured for receiving a secondary substrate.
In another preferred embodiment of the present invention the substrate engaging member, the spacing support member, and the transition member define a slot, wherein the slot is configured for receiving a tab of a tile edging strip connector, or corner piece.
Preferably the substrate engaging member and the tile engaging member comprise one or more apertures for receiving fasteners and/or tile adhesive.
In accordance with the present invention, a lip member may be associated as an extension of the transition member and/or with the tile engaging member.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the components which comprise the tile edging strip are fabricated from at least one of the group comprising: woods, metals, natural resins, synthetic resins, composites, and mixtures thereof.
In yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the substrate engaging member comprises a wedge-shaped end for facilitating seeding of the same between a primary substrate and a secondary substrate.
The present invention is further directed to a tile edging strip comprising: (a) a substrate engaging member, wherein the substrate engaging member is configured for engaging a primary substrate; (b) a spacing support member, wherein the spacing support member is configured for engaging both a secondary substrate and one or more tiles; and (c) a transition member, wherein the transition member is associated with both the substrate engaging member and the spacing support member. In such an embodiment, the substrate engaging member, the spacing support member, and the transition member may define a slot for receiving a tab of a tile edging strip connector, or corner piece.
The present invention is also directed to a tile edging strip comprising: (a) a substrate engaging member, wherein the substrate engaging member is configured for engaging a primary substrate; (b) a tile engaging member, wherein the tile engaging member is configured for engaging one or more tiles; and (c) a transition member, wherein the transition member is associated with both the substrate engaging member and the tile engaging member. In this embodiment the substrate engaging member, the tile engaging member, and the transition member may define a channel for receiving a secondary substrate and/or a tab of a tile edging strip connector. Alternatively, tile engaging member, the transition member, and an associated primary substrate may define a channel for receiving a secondary substrate.